Stretch
4/5 (GTA IV) 1/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Generic Taxi (needles) Police Taxi (dial texture) |inttxd = Generic Taxi (All games) |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 }} ---- }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = LIMO LIMO_MODDED_PINK |modelname = stretch |handlingname = STRETCH |textlabelname = STRETCH |roadspawn = Yes (All games) Parked (GTA VC and GTA VCS only) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 (GTA IV) 20 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = A_M_Y_Business_01 |roadspawngroups = GTA IV |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 75% White Plate 2 - 25% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Stretch is a stretch limousine featured in various GTA games. It is manufactured by Dundreary in GTA IV and Albany in GTA V. However, the name Dundreary Stretch is still present on the GTA V rendition. Design The Stretch's design varies in each game, being modeled after the most common American limousines of their respective depicted periods. 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the Stretch resembles a , with the headlights similar to the . In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, The Stretch is based on the , with additional styling cues from the and . In the beta version, the exhaust pipes on the Stretch were normal and textured, but in the retail version they are transparent, almost glass-like. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it resembles the , albeit with headlights, front grille and tail-lights of a Cadillac Fleetwood and DeVille respectively. The inspiration for Grand Theft Auto Advance Stretch is uncertain due to the lack of detail, but resembles is based on . For some reason, the Stretch in GTA Advance has a truck horn. In GTA III, GTA Liberty City Stories, it is only available in dark grey, light grey and white, with a black variant available in two GTA III missions and one GTA Vice City Stories mission. In GTA Vice City, it is only available in white, with the exception of a gold variant used by Candy Suxxx during the mission Martha's Mug Shot, and a black variant used by Avery Carrington during cut-scenes for his missions (unobtainable to the player) In GTA San Andreas, it is available only in white, but can be modified and painted any color in a Transfender workshop; note, however, that only the upper portion of the Stretch can be given a custom color (one Stretch can be found during the mission "Jizzy" that is black on the lower portion, although obtaining this Stretch is extremely difficult). In GTA Vice City Stories, the stretch is available in white, gray, dark gray, and red colors. A bulletproof black Stretch is obtained during Kill Phil and is retained afterwards, so it can be parked in a garage and saved after completing the mission. A bulletproof variant can be purchased in Sunshine Autos for $3,000. In the 3D Universe, the Stretch is considered the most luxurious and expensive 4-door sedan in all games which it appears, even surpassing the faster Sentinel and Washington. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV it is essentially the limousine variant of the Dundreary Admiral, which is based on the . It now features 5 pillars, with decorative lights on each center pillar, and holds a luxury interior. On the rear, a sports aerial can be seen mounted on the trunk of the vehicle. It bears a TV inside, depicting images of the beta version of the Sultan RS and a vague image of a boat at sea, possibly that of the Dinghy. Because of the use of effects, the latter will appear too bright for one to identify, unless they view it through the Stretch's tinted windscreens, or through inspection of internal files. GTA IV s Stretch also features durable windows (particularly side windows) unlike most other cars in the game - they can withstand a significant amount of gunfire before shattering. The Stretch comes in numerous tones of white of black. The vehicle will make an audible door ajar sound if a door is open. It can be heard clearly in quiet areas with the volume turned up. The Stretch is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. As newer luxury/executive cars were introduced in the HD Universe, the Stretch is no longer considered the most luxurious and expensive 4-door sedan. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars rendition is identical to its GTA IV appearance, albeit lower quality. It typically spawns in white or black, similar to the aforementioned game. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, it is the limo variant of the Albany Washington, which is based on the . The Stretch sometimes spawns in a two-tone color, where the secondary color will be located in the lower border of the car. Current Design Gallery GTA V= |-| GTA IV= Version History Gallery Performance 3D universe Being a large, multi-passenger vehicle with an extended drive axle due to its length, it has a rear wheel drive layout. Exceptions are the GTA III and GTA Vice City variants which are front wheel drive, therefore, not requiring an extended drive axle and performing better in terms of acceleration and hill climbing. Its length makes it difficult to maneuver through tight spaces and around corners at high speed, and its suspension is too soft, contributing to body roll. Although it may be prone to body roll, the soft suspension also guarantees a very comfortable ride on potholed roads. Its ability to absorb damage is not particularly impressive either, making the Stretch more of a specific-use vehicle, or a status-grabber, and a generally poor choice for primary transportation, or for evading cops. Unfortunately, it can only fit three passengers, and thus cannot be used to transport extra gang members in, like the Coach or Bus can. 3D Universe Overview V8 (In-game model; GTA III & GTA Vice City) |observed_drivetrain = FWD (GTA III, GTA Vice City) RWD (GTA San Andreas - GTA VCS) }} ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Stretch's performance is a somewhat downgrade from the 3D Universe rendition. Due to it being based on the Admiral, an already heavy vehicle, it is a very heavy limousine and therefore its acceleration is inferior. Its long wheelbase also proves it hard to corner, slowing down for corners is vital. The durability is an improvement thanks to its bulky design and reinforced windows. The low-profile body design also makes it less of a target to enemies. Like the Admiral, the Stretch is powered by what appears to ve a V8, as suggested by the engine cover, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. Its sound is similar to that of the Admiral, as well as many luxury sedans. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Stretch's performance seems unchanged from the GTA IV version, except that the vehicle has somewhat better handling, due to the reduced mass. Its top speed is reduced slightly, and acceleration is reduced significantly, even despite the retained drive system and less mass. Gear shifts are slightly higher, thus giving the car less potential in terms of acceleration. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Stretch-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Stretch can only be modified in TransFender garages: ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Vehicle cannot be modified at Los Santos Customs. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto III'' AlphaStretch-GTAIII-front.jpg|An earlier iteration of the Stretch in GTA III prior to the game's release. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Stretch-GTA4-interior.jpg|Interior of the passenger compartment in GTA IV s Stretch. Limo_lights_glass.png|TV screens and lights. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Stretch-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Stretch on the Rockstar Games Social Club. WashingtonStretchComparison-GTAV.jpg|A Washington next to a Stretch in GTA V. Variants Special Variants Grand Theft Auto III *A black Stretch is only available to use for the missions Salvatore's Called A Meeting and Chaperone. It cannot be found anywhere else in the game. **To obtain a unique black Stretch in GTA III in PS2 and Xbox, the player can use the garage glitch. Smash a Pony into Joey's garage, get out and sprint to the garage door. Then you entering the Joey's garage. Get in the black Stretch and you will get into Blue Hell and falling to the nearby road. Get to Callahan bridge and type the flying car cheat, go to Staunton Island through the sea and go to the safehouse. Then save your game. **To obtain a unique black Stretch in GTA III in PC, start the mission, go to Callahan Bridge, type flying car cheat, then go to Staunton Island safehouse without destroying it, get inside the safehouse garage, destroy it and you fail the mission, then save your game. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *As seen during the opening cut-scenes of the missions Four Iron, Demolition Man, and Two Bit Hit, Avery Carrington appears in possession of a unique black Stretch. The Stretch cannot be obtained in the mission as it appears only in the cut-scenes. But if the player activates the black traffic cheat, and locates a Stretch, they can own one. This particular Stretch also has a different engine sound, identical to the one of the Sentinel. *During the mission "Martha's Mug Shot" in GTA Vice City, there is a chance to obtain a specially colored gold Stretch. After Candy is dropped off, the Stretch will park itself on the road just south of Malibu Club. The player can proceed with the mission normally up until the point where a wanted level is received. After clearing the wanted level, the player can obtain the Stretch and proceed to complete the mission normally while in the Stretch. After the mission is passed, the Stretch can be saved normally. Stretch-GTAVC-black-front.jpg|A black Stretch similar to that ridden by Avery Carrington. (Rear quarter view) Stretch-GTAVC-gold-front.jpg|A gold Stretch in GTA Vice City, obtained from "Martha's Mug Shot". Grand Theft Auto Advance *In Grand Theft Auto Advance, during the mission Decoy Disaster, the Stretch was used to distract attackers has a special bright orange paint job not found in normal conditions. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *During the mission "Ice Cold Killa" in GTA San Andreas, there is a completely black Stretch that is available for the player to obtain. To get this start the mission, then go to the Pleasure Domes. There will be two of them parked out front of the club. So you can pick one of them and save it in a safehouse garage. This is extremely easier to obtain the Stretch in the mission Jizzy. If the player wishes, they can continuously take both Stretches, save them at safehouses, and fail the mission, allowing the player to own a large number of black Stretches. Also note that there are two cheats available to get the Stretch; the black traffic cheat, and the Stretch spawn cheat. *A unique white Stretch with a black underside can be obtained in GTA San Andreas via the mission "Jizzy" during the last assignment in the mission to kill one of Jizzy's prostitutes who has decided to become a preacher's mistress. Both individuals ride the aforementioned Stretch escorted by a black Huntley, and the player is required to kill the preacher, the prostitute, and their escort. Due to the nature of the mission, obtaining the Stretch can be difficult; the mission will often result in the Stretch bursting into flames and exploding. Drive-by shooting may be employed, damaging the Stretch; it is also difficult to forcefully stop the vehicle because the player drives a much lighter Broadway, let alone catch up with it; the Stretch will also crash into a sculpture in the middle of the City Hall, thereby possibly resulting the vehicle resting upside down and exploding subsequently. How to Obtain the White-black Stretch: * Try to destroy the Stretch near a safehouse with an active garage, and push the wreckage in. * Or try to pin in against an obstruction such as a wall of a building, and shoot the driver in the head with something. Once you do this get in (after you killed the Preacher, and supposedly the prostitute) and do a drive-by on Jizzy's Broadway thereby failing the mission. Then put the Stretch in a garage. * Or use the bounty cheat (BAGOWPG). The Stretch stopping and everyone starts to kill you. Kill the Preacher and his men, deactivate the cheat, get in the Stretch and get out again with a door opened, get back to Jizzy's Broadway and the mission is completed. Go to that car again and save in your garage. * There is, though, a much easier way: Obtain the Black Stretch (see previous section), then take it to a TransFender, choose "Colors" and put the car's color in white. The bottom will stay black. The black bottom Stretch also appears in Ice Cold Killa, near Jizzy's Broadway. It is entirely black in this appearance, but features a silver trim on its sides and when modified at Transfender, only the top color will change. Drive it to a garage and return to complete the rest of the mission. A white limousine was featured on WCTR, "Sensationalist Bullshit". Stretch-GTASA-black.jpg|The black Stretch in GTA San Andreas. (Rear quarter view) Stretch-GTASA-white&black.jpg|A white-black Stretch in GTA San Andreas. (Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Pink In the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V, it is possible to find a Stretch with a unique pink color. This particular model can only be seen parked in a single location and is not found on traffic. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} PinkStretch-GTAV-Cockatoos.jpg|The pink Stretch outside Cockatoos. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Salvatore's Called a Meeting - Claude picks Joey, Luigi and Cipriani with an unique black Stretch in order to meet Salvatore after at his mansion in Portland Beach. *Chaperone - The black Stretch driven previously is seen again, now Claude has to take Maria to a drug dealer and after to a party in Atlantic Quays. The player also has to return with Maria and the car to the mansion after the police raids the party. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *The Party - One spawns outside at the pier entrance during this mission. *Four Iron, Demolition Man and Two Bit Hit - In all these missions, Avery Carrington arrives at the construction site in your black Stretch limo, where the initial cutscenes occur. *Recruitment Drive - Candy's golden Stretch briefly appears during the cutscene with her, the agent and Tommy. *Martha's Mug Shot - Suxxx's golden Stretch spawns outside InterGlobal Studios and can be obtainable. *Keep Your Friends Close... - Three can be found outside Vercetti Estate after the final cutscene. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Jizzy - A preacher flees through San Fierro and Whetstone with one of Jizzy's girls inside an unique white-black Stretch. *Mike Toreno - A Stretch spawns after destroying the van, to take Mendez and Toreno back to the dome. *Ice Cold Killa - Two unique black Stretches spawn outside the club during the mission. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Rollercoaster Ride - Toni has to steal a Stretch in front of the Head Radio Headquarters, and then use it to scare the target and drive to the striking place. *Search and Rescue - It's used to meet and send Salvatore. It appears in a black body that can be occasionally found on the streets. *The Passion of the Heist - A Stretch spawns at the diamond dealing scene. Escaping with it is an alternative way. *Love & Bullets - It is used to transport Love to Newport and then back to Torrington. *False Idols - Black Lightman owns a Stretch that can be seen in this mission. *A Date with Death - It is used to transport Toshiko Kasen to the Opera House then back to her apartment. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Kill Phil - A black bulletproof Stretch is used to transport Phil Collins. * Kill Phil: Part 2 - The same Stretch appears in the final cutscene. Grand Theft Auto V The Meltdown - A black Stretch is used to transport Michael De Santa and his son, Jimmy De Santa to the Oriental Theater and Michael also drives it to his house. Notable Owners *Alexandra Chilton *Miranda Cowan *Avery Carrington *Candy Suxxx *Sonny Forelli *Tommy Vercetti *Preacher Bishop *Jizzy B. *Phil Collins *Barry Mickelthwaite *Ricardo Diaz *Black Lightman *Salvatore Leone *Donald Love *Maria Latore *Toshiko Kasen *Jane Hopper Locations The Stretch is only used in a few missions, and is usually found in the more affluent areas in each city. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Can be found driving around throughout Staunton Island and parts of Shoreside Vale. *A unique black Stretch can be obtained during the missions Salvatore Called A Meeting and Chaperone. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Parked on the opposite side of the stairs from the Infernus at Vercetti Estate in Vice City, usually instead of the Admiral though on rare occasions, the Admiral may also spawn alongside the stretch at the same time. *Spawns during the mission The Party. *Three Stretches spawn at the foot of the stairs to Tommy's mansion during the mission Keep Your Friends Close.... ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Found in affluent districts of Los Santos, such as Richman, Mulholland, Rodeo, Market and Vinewood. *It can be seen driving around in Downtown Los Santos and Commerce occasionally. *Spawns and can be seen driving in Santa Maria Beach and Verona Beach. *The Strip, Las Venturas. *Calton Heights, San Fierro. *Behind the Wang Cars showroom in San Fierro (only when wanted for export). *Specially colored Stretch in the mission Jizzy. *Three black ones outside Jizzy B's club during Ice Cold Killa. *Using the cheat code: celebritystatus ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Can be found in Torrington, Cedar Grove and Belleville Park. *A black variant can be found on the streets occasionally, but also appears in Search and Rescue and A Date With Death. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Across the street from the Pay 'n' Spray, in front of a hotel in Ocean Beach, Vice City. *Parked next to the steps at the hotel in Vice Point, Vice City. *It can be bought by the player for around $3,000 at Sunshine Autos. When bought, it comes in various colors and is bulletproof (but can still be damaged from crashes). ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Can generally be found in Algonquin's more affluent areas, the Middle Park area, Lancaster, and occasionally in The Triangle, Star Junction, and Francis International Airport, Liberty City. *Very common when leaving the Middle Park East Safehouse. *Sometimes on rare occasions, they're seen in Broker/Dukes. *Spawns more commonly when driving a Marbelle around FIA. *They can be seen driving around all over Alderney. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Two spawn at Michael's hangar at the Los Santos International Airport, one black and one white. The player will automatically gain a wanted level once entering the airport unless they purchase the hangar property beforehand. *Can be spawned with the cheat code button combination: ** , , , , , RB, LB, , (Xbox 360 and Xbox One) ** , , , , , , , , (PS3 and PS4) *Can be obtained during the mission Meltdown, featuring a special license plate "V1N3W88D." *Can be found parked in front of the Tequi-la-la nightclub in West Vinewood. *Spawns around in Downtown Vinewood. *Spawns at Marlowe Vineyards in Tongva Hills. *Trevor can sometimes be driving one when switched to. ;Enhanced version *The pink Stretch can sometimes be found parked outside Cockatoos. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Spawns outside the Oriental Theater and the Pegasus Concierge Hotel on Vinewood Boulevard. *Can sometimes be seen on the streets in Downtown Vinewood. ;Enhanced version *The pink Stretch can sometimes be found parked in the same location as in GTA V. Trivia General *The Stretch plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA III: Rise FM or MSX FM. **GTA San Andreas: Master Sounds 98.3 or West Coast Talk Radio. **GTA IV: Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM. **EFLC: Self-Actualization FM. **GTA V: Lowdown 91.1 or Space 103.2 3D Universe *Even though the Stretch in ''GTA Vice City Stories has dual exhaust pipes, the exhaust fumes is only coming through the right pipe. The opposite happens in GTA San Andreas, where'' the limo has an exhaust pipe only on the right side, but the fumes come from both sides. *In ''GTA Vice City, the Stretch limo gets mentioned by name and referenced in the radio commercial of Sissy Spritz. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *In GTA IV the Stretch Limo has a small chance of spawning without the boomerang antenna. They often spawn without boomerang antenna in Middle Park East during night time. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Sometimes, when switching to Trevor, he will driving in a black Stretch with a blank license plate. Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *The Stretch in GTA Vice City has a bug; if the player damages one of the side-front panels, then that front light at that side will still work but the front light on the undamaged side will not work. *If the player damages the Stretch and the engine start to smoke, the smoke will come from mid-air beside the side-front panel, not from the engine itself. See Also *Limousine - Grand Theft Auto 1 equivalent. *Royal Stretch - Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 equivalent. *Stretch Limousine - Grand Theft Auto 2 equivalent. *Sports Limousine - sporty version of a limousine in Grand Theft Auto 2. *Dementia Limousine - Dementia-based limousine in Grand Theft Auto 2. *Love Fist - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *Limo - Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars equivalent. *Stretch E - A limousine based on the 2nd generation Schafter in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Turreted Limo - Armed limo featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Executives and Other Criminals update. *Admiral and Washington - Base models of the HD Universe iterations. Navigation }} de:Stretch-Limo es:Stretch pl:Stretch pt:Stretch ar:ستريتش Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class Category:Limousines Category:Vehicles with Multiple Generations Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dundreary Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany